


mine for a dance or two

by arukana



Series: livyatan melvillei [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masquerade Party, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/pseuds/arukana
Summary: Surely, this is Crown Prince Goro's best birthday party yet; unrecognisable in his mask, and playing a unnecessarily complex game of hide-and-seek with the man he loves.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: livyatan melvillei [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767127
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	mine for a dance or two

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday mr goro
> 
> i did NOT know what to tag this . technically takes place in the same universe as "on being swallowed by the whale" but you don't have to have read that to understand this .

Goro hates his birthday. Every year is the same; a chilly breakfast with his father, hearing his father speak in his honour, speaking himself in words that aren’t his own, and then a ball where he is expected to mingle and at least _look_ like he’s enjoying himself. It’s tiring.

But as he skates his way across the empty corridors of the Okumura mansion, blood-red mask fastened tight to his face, he thinks this year might be different.

It was Ren’s idea: the masquerade party. Ann had suggested having it somewhere that wasn’t Dunwall Tower, and the Okumuras were more than happy to offer up their home for the occasion. Lord Okumura, specifically, but that was no real surprise. He took every available opportunity to kiss the Emperor’s ass.

Not like Shido would even be in attendance.

Though, none of the attendees had to know. Appearances and all that.

Goro adjusts his coat, smoothing any wrinkles he created while dressing in the guest room, before sneaking quietly into the crowd. The party is already in full swing; guests milling by the buffet, gossiping about whatever new scandal has gripped the Empire, barely legal substances in their pipes. Goro doesn’t think he’s ever really seen how the elite party, not really; regal balls are nothing like this. He’s not sure he likes it.

He does engage in a conversation or two as he passes by, solely to keep up the guise of a regular party guest and not Crown Prince (or Birthday Boy, as Ren had eloquently put it this morning). It’s freeing, actually, to be able to fill his glass from the wine fountain and not have to worry about making tomorrow’s headlines. To do anything and not worry about making tomorrow’s headlines, really.

So, he lets himself bask in it for a little while. It _is_ his birthday, after all. Ren can wait.

They had originally agreed to play an unnecessarily complex game of hide-and-seek, both of them trying to find and recognise the other first, but he’ll give Ren his much-needed head start. Put it down to his unending generosity.

Somewhere around his third glass of wine, he decides to get serious about their game.

Making his way through groups of people with all the ease of a man raised to be nothing but a diplomat, Goro passes from room to room, quietly scoping out each area. There are plenty of people that look like they could be Ren, but Ren would never feel so at ease amongst rich people, that Goro knows for certain. Ren needs Goro as a buffer, which is why he’s so certain he’s going to win.

Eventually, he finds his way to the music room, drawn in by the melodic tune of a piano being played. The person playing has already amassed quite the crowd, and it’s easy to see why. The piece isn’t so complex, Goro knows as much as a musician himself, but the way they play is almost hypnotising.

Long, slender fingers dance their way across the keys, pressing down with a sort of rugged heaviness that could only come from a lack of classical training. Feet step down on the pedals just a half beat too slow, but Goro can’t seem to bring himself to care. It’s sloppy, their technique, but there’s a certain passion they play with that Goro himself has never really been able to master.

Obviously, it’s Ren.

Nobody else here would play the piano like that. Anyone else would be hunched over and stiff, while Ren’s whole body flows with the rhythm. Goro privately thinks it’s very beautiful. In a way, that’s what he saw in Ren from the start: he’s not like anybody else he knows.

Perhaps his attraction is at least a little bit to get back at the people who tried to plan out his life, down to the smallest detail, for him.

Ren plays for a little while longer, eyes closed and just letting himself _feel_ the music. Goro would wager that he’s not even aware of his audience. It doesn’t take long for him to be proven right at the small jump and slight blush he gives when he finally stops playing and receives their applause. He puts his hand on the back of his neck and tries to quickly duck away from the attention.

Goro catches up to him before he can get too far.

Easily slotting a hand in front of Ren, against the wall, Goro speaks, “That was quite the piece. Was it an original?”

Ren smirks back after a brief moment of surprise, instant recognition washing over his face. “No, actually. You could call it a family heirloom.”

“Interesting,” Goro smiles as he leans back, freeing Ren from the enclosed space, “either way, it was very beautiful.”

The smirk doesn’t leave Ren’s face, and Goro sees a challenge behind his eyes. “Hm. Do you play?”

So that’s his angle. Ren is well aware that Goro doesn’t play the piano. “The harp.”

“Skilled hands then?”

“Surely, I could say the same of you.”

Ren shrugs, “So I’ve been told.”

Humming, Goro tilts his head back to appraise Ren. “I bet. Would you like to dance with me?”

Amusement passes through Ren’s eyes, hidden behind his black and white mask. “I don’t know, I’m worried you might stab me with that beak of yours.”

Goro narrows his gaze, holding his hand out for Ren to take, “I assure you that you’re only in danger if you prove irksome.”

“I guess I’m in danger, then,” Ren says, taking Goro’s hand, “but I’ll take my chances for someone as handsome as you.”

Goro pointedly doesn’t laugh as they make their way to the dance floor. “So, what should I call you?”

“Joker.”

“Doesn’t that seem insensitive to you? Given current events.”

 _Joker_ smiles smugly, “I guess I need to keep up with those a little better.”

“Hm,” Goro scowls, briefly wondering if he would get any looks from the other guests if he stabbed Ren with his mask right now.

“What about you? You _must_ have a pretty name to match that pretty face of yours.”

Well, if he wants to play like that. “You may call me Crow.”

“Crow,” Joker repeats, like he’s tasting the name, testing it out. It must pass the test, because as they reach the makeshift dance floor in the main hall, he’s smiling. “You know how to dance?”

“Yes,” Goro says, taking him by the waist.

Joker smiles, allowing himself to be held as Goro starts to whisk them around. They follow the pattern the rest of the dancers are creating with ease, even if they are so focused on each other that the rest of the room fades. “So what brings you to the Crown Prince’s birthday party?”

“Let’s call it an obligation, shall we?” Goro grins.

“You’re not having fun?”

“I didn’t say that,” he says, dipping Joker alongside the music.

Joker smirks up at him, twirling them once and switching their positions, “You implied it.”

Grunting, Goro gives a weak struggle as Joker starts to lead. “You’re reading into things. And you’re very-,” Goro gasps as he feels a hand dip below his waist to his ass, “handsy.”

The only response he gets is a pinch to the meat of his ass. “You here all by yourself?”

“I’m afraid I’ve been stood up, actually.”

Joker snorts, “Who would do such a thing?”

“My boyfriend,” Goro says, manhandling Joker until he gives a twirl, and gaining the lead in their waltz once again.

Joker takes it in stride, grin never leaving his face. “His loss.”

“Your gain, I assume?”

“Very forward of you, Crow.”

Goro gives a quiet scoff and leans forward to whisper in Ren’s ear, “It was quite forward of you to grab my ass not thirty seconds ago, _Joker._ ”

He feels the shiver he gets in response. “You didn’t seem to mind.”

“I didn’t, did I?” he says, his turn to smirk now. “But, ah, where are my manners? I never asked you why you were here.”

“You really want to know?”

“I assure you I am very invested.”

Joker leans in close, hot breath from his lungs brushing against Goro’s ear, “I’m here to get laid.”

Sparks ripple their way down Goro’s spine. They’ve done this dance so many times before, but it’s never been quite so _thrilling._ Here they are, Crown Prince and his Protector, publicly flirting and groping, yet to any onlookers they just look like two strangers.

Horny strangers, but still.

Ren uses the lapse in Goro’s focus to put his hands on his hips and lift him once in the air, spinning as he does. Goro begrudgingly lets him lead. It’s not like they’re going to spend much longer doing this, anyway.

“Perhaps it’s your lucky night, then,” Goro smiles lop-sidedly, snaking his arms around Joker’s neck, “considering my boyfriend stood me up and all.”

“And you’d cheat on him after one small mistake?”

“I have a feeling he will be able to find it in his heart to forgive me.”

Joker leans in close to whisper in Goro’s ear once more, “You’re a little bit of a slut, aren’t you Crow?”

He simply can’t help the whine that escapes him. Ren knows all of his buttons by now. Fortunately, Goro likes having them pressed. “I’m not the one who came to the Prince’s birthday party looking for cock.”

Joker scoffs a laugh, “Maybe I’m a slut too.”

“I’m not sure that was ever up for debate.”

“I guess not,” he pulls away to appraise Goro. “So what were you thinking? You wanna get out of here?”

“I was thinking- the bathroom?”

“Fuck,” it’s barely a whisper, a breath against Goro’s heated skin. “Defiling some rich fucker’s bathroom. Hot.”

“I had a feeling you were that type,” he smirks, switching his grip to Joker’s wrist and giving a gentle tug. Immediately, Joker flips their hands, his hold on Goro tight.

“And I think you’re the type who talks a lot, but really just wants to be put in his place. Am I wrong?”

Trembling under his intense, white-hot gaze, Goro borderline moans, “Joker.”

Joker just laughs, pulling them both away from the dancers and towards the hallway with the guest bathroom. There’s a little bit of a line, so Ren just pushes Goro against the wall and kisses down his neck. “Joker, people can- they’re watching.”

“You like it,” he says, sucking a purpling bruise into the milky flesh, “I know you do.”

He does. Fuck, he _really_ does. Goro accidentally makes eye contact with another person in line and it makes his cock stir. “Shit,” he gasps, shutting his eyes in pure pleasure. When he opens them again, the person is gone.

Joker’s hands feel him up outside of his shirt, everywhere at once, keeping his lips firm against his neck. They manage, somehow, to get inside of his shirt; pressing marks into his hips with the same passion he’d played the piano with.

“We’re g-going to scare everyone away.”

“Good,” Ren growls, biting possessive marks onto Goro’s collarbone, “I need to fuck you now.”

Goro tries not to squirm too badly in his grasp, to not embarrass himself in front of their dwindling audience, but it’s no use. His dignity is already gone, and it’s not even like it’s _his._ The dignity he’s throwing away belongs to Crow.

The realisation is so freeing that he finds himself reciprocating Joker’s touches. He holds a tight fist in his hair, keeping him locked onto his neck, other hand pressing into his chest. Beneath his palm, he feels the rumbling of a groan. It’s intoxicating.

Goro wants to hear more.

Joker pulls back, a frustrated look on his face as he reaches out to knock hard on the bathroom door. Snorting, Goro loosens the grip, settling on twirling black strands around his fingers instead. The knocking doesn’t stop until the person inside opens the door to leave, giving them both an incredibly dirty look. Goro just smiles back as Ren pulls him inside the bathroom.

Once the door is locked, Goro barely has another moment to breathe before he’s shoved back against the door with a loud slam. “Why did you think this stupid mask was a good idea?” he asks, hands quickly unfastening the knot behind Goro’s head and letting the red beak hit the floor.

“Ask Ann,” Goro groans, pulling Ren in by the neck and finally pressing their lips together.

It’s like coming up for air after minutes spent underwater. Everything he needed, but it sets his lungs on fire.

It’s ferocious, passionate and almost violent; licking and biting and groping anywhere they can reach. Goro keeps getting himself shoved back against the wall, his head wailing in pain, but he just can’t get _enough._

“Ren- that was- that was so- you’re so-,” there’s so many things he wants to say. None of them fully finished thoughts, most of them too vulgar for him to say out loud without flushing scarlet.

Ren moans back into his mouth, “That was really hot.”

Goro finds himself scoffing back, pulling Ren back by the hair a moment so that they both can breathe, “We’ve hardly started.”

“I’m not allowed to enjoy our dumb foreplay?”

“That’s foreplay for you?”

There’s an almost pathetically desperate look on Ren’s face as he responds, “Yes”

“Perhaps I should-,” he pauses for a moment, simply unable to not be kissing Ren again for a moment longer, “remember that for _your_ birthday.”

Ren puts a hand on the junction of Goro’s neck and shoulder, pushing him down to kiss and suck at his jaw, “Yes, please.”

Breathing a laugh against his skin, he nips him with his teeth and says, “Duly noted. But I do believe it is _my_ birthday.”

“Is there something you wanna say?” Ren snorts.

“I was promised a gift.”

“Eager.”

“It’s not as though we have all the time in the world. People will start knocking.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Ren says, flipping their positions so that his own back is to the wall, putting both hands on Goro’s shoulders. “On your knees,” he smirks, shoving him down hard, “Crow.”

His knees slamming against the tile hurts, but it just makes him groan into Ren’s wrist. “Isn’t this supposed to be _my_ present?” he asks as he unbuttons the front of Ren’s pants, starting to work them down his legs.

“It _is._ I know you love sucking cock.”

Goro runs his palm up the hot bulge in Ren’s underwear, “You know me so well.”

“‘Course I do,” he grunts, tucking Goro’s hair behind his ears for him. His hand keeps going until he has a firm grip on the hair just above Goro’s neck, “So pretty for me.”

“Shut up,” Goro breathes a shaky breath and he pulls down on the fabric barrier, exposing Ren’s cock.

“You don’t really want that,” he purrs as he guides Goro’s mouth to his skin via the hand in his hair. “You like it when I tell you how good you are for me, how beautiful you look with a mouthful of my cock.”

Goro presses a few revering kisses to the crimson head, moaning against the sensitive skin, before taking it in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Ren whispers, but he quickly regains his composure to speak more teasing things for Goro’s ears, “you love it when I say disgusting things to you, just filthy. You make it so easy for me to rile you up. _Fuck._ ”

Goro takes him to the base to make him shut up, nose pressed hard into skin, and sucks until all Ren can feel around him is a wet, silky heat. The fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him roughly off his cock before slamming back into Goro’s throat.

“That’s it, _shit,_ perfect. You’re such a slut, this is just what you need, isn’t it? Somebody to fuck that tight throat.”

Goro lets himself go limp in Ren’s grasp, allowing him to fuck his face while he moans and whines and lets the vibrations reach the sensitive skin in his mouth. They’ve both had too much practice at this now; it’s a second nature to them, both knowing exactly what the other wants, what they need. It’s so _good._

“Just wanna be used, to be good for me, yeah?”

Goro does, he _does._ He kneads down onto his own erection with the heel of his palm, closing his eyes, letting Ren pick up a frantic pace. Goro’s a good boy. He doesn’t gag or choke. He just takes.

“So greedy. Fuck, I wish everyone could know what a fucking whore their beloved Crown Prince is.”

His hand snakes underneath his pants to palm at his bare cock. It’s far too tight for him to get any real relief, but still he groans at the slight pressure, the delicate touch.

Ren’s grip on his hair goes strong enough to rip the strands from his scalp, “Oh, fuck, stop.”

Whining, Goro looks up at him. All Ren does in response is scoff a laugh and slowly pull him off. “It’s my birthday,” Goro reminds him, eyes glassy and unfocused, “I wanted- your…”

“My what?”

He’s so aggravating.

“I can’t give you something if I don’t know what it is.”

“Cum,” he says, barely a whisper as he nuzzles and licks at Ren’s cock.

Chuckling, Ren’s fingers brush through the front of Goro’s hair and catch harshly, pulling his head back to force Goro to look up at him. “You want this to be over so soon?”

“I told you we don’t have long.”

Pain spreads throughout his hair as Ren pulls him up and shoves him back, and it should make him angry but all he does is moan in pleasure as his gut hits the rim of the sink. “You worry too much. Let me take care of you.”

There’s a hand placed on his back, gentle but firm, holding him down in an uncomfortable position. The glass of the mirror in front of him fogs up as he blows heated breaths onto it, “B-be quick about it.”

Ren just laughs again, hooking his fingers under Goro’s pants and pulling both layers down at once. With his ass exposed, Goro shivers in Ren’s hold. “I wanna take my time,” he says, trailing kisses down Goro’s spine, leaving teasing touches to the backs of his thighs.

Goro kicks back into Ren’s shins, “Don’t be completely stupid. This is already extremely risky.”

A click sounds from behind him, and a cool gel spreads across his hole, “That’s what makes it so hot.”

The finger that enters him isn’t exactly gentle, nor is it too rough. Usually Goro likes a lot of care with his prep, but tonight he’s just happy Ren’s listening to him.

One finger turns into two, turns into three quicker than he’s ever been stretched before. It burns, definitely, but all his brain can worry about it getting caught.

“Hey,” Ren says, lining up his spit-slick cock and looking at Goro through the mirror, “you’re thinking too hard.”

Goro groans, presses his cheek to the cold sink as Ren presses in. “There’s-, it’s- a lot to think a-about,” he murmurs brokenly.

“You don’t have to think,” Ren purrs gently, leaning forward to brush his clean fingers through Goro’s hair, “I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Goro squirms and whines for every inch until Ren bottoms out. It feels like it takes forever, maybe Goro’s just too aware of time for his own good right now, but eventually he feels the skin of Ren’s hips against his ass.

“Tell me how you want it.”

“Quick.”

They lock eyes through the mirror; Ren’s still wearing his mask. He knows him, but he doesn’t. Goro thinks he might burst into flames at any moment.

“You sure?”

“We have time later for slow.”

Ren smirks, “You’re so greedy, my Prince. After another present already.”

“Just fuck me.”

“Hm, well, since it’s your birthday,” he mumbles, slowly sliding out before shoving back in.

A quick burst of pain flares across Goro’s stomach where the sink shoves in, but it’s quickly drowned out by _Ren._ He’s everywhere at once, in his hair, in his ears, inside his body. “M- more,” he squeaks.

Ren doesn’t respond with words, just plants a firm hand on Goro’s waist to hold him in place and speeds up **,** ramming in and out with force.

“Ah, so good,” Goro moans, squeezing his eyes shut, trying desperately to lose himself in the thrusts, “ _Ren._ ”

“Fuck, you take it so well. Always so good, so _tight,_ ” he grunts, running an appreciative thumb across the flesh of Goro’s ass. “Be loud for me.”

Goro stares at Ren, tongue lolling out of his mouth already, “B- but, t- the people-.”

“Who cares? Nobody knows who you are,” Ren’s panting, and Goro can see his reflection perfectly. He’s enamoured, entranced, watching his cock pump in and out of Goro’s hole.

Fuck. Goro couldn’t stay quiet watching him do that even if he wanted to. 

He hiccups with each jerk of his body, whines at the emptiness with each loss of heat, moans each time Ren’s cock hits that perfect spot.

“There we go,” Ren groans out, “that’s it, good boy.”

The words burn through him, hotter and more intense than the ever present blaze in his backside; they set his skin on fire, sending sparks downwards to make his cock ache and his legs wobble. _So much,_ he thinks, _too much,_ and yet all he can do is moan at his own reflection and take it.

All his limbs feel so useless; he’d collapse in on himself if not for the sink and the grip Ren has on him. It’s nice, it’s _wonderful,_ to not have to worry, to let his brain light up with pleasure and pleasure alone.

No responsibility, no duty, just _Ren._

It could take hours or it could take minutes, but he feels the tense knot of orgasm start to build up in his body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants, trying to reach down to stroke his own cock. Ren is quick to brush him away and use his hand for the task.

“You close, Crow?”

The name sends lightning shooting up his spine, “Fuck!”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he grunts, speeding up the pace of his hand. “Come on then, let go for me.”

“J- Joker!” as he spills himself into Ren’s hand, body going completely slack against the sink.

Goro doesn’t know why he chooses that name. It’s not even a funny joke; but there’s something about the idea that makes his spent cock jump in Ren’s grasp.

Ren’s moans are distant to his ears while his body buzzes with nerves, spreading throughout him like waves. “Fuck, so good. You’re so hot, Goro. Gonna make me- _shit,_ fuck-,” and Goro feels the thrusts stutter and stop and the cock inside him pulse.

Then all he hears is the heavy breathing of two sets of lungs as Ren collapses on top of him uncomfortably. Goro lets him be for a moment while they catch their breath.

Eventually, Ren hums lowly, and starts to detangle their bodies. “Why don’t we do this more often?”

Chuckling once, Goro rights his clothing and carefully hoists himself to sit on the counter, softly to avoid irritating the pain in his ass, “I’m sure it’s because I only have a birthday once a year.”

Ren snorts, hands buttoning his pants back up, “Should be a crime.”

“I’m perfectly fine with it, myself.”

“Even when you get sex like that?”

Goro scoffs, eyes stuck to Ren’s ass as he bends over to pick up Goro’s mask, “We can have sex any day of the year.”

“Not in public,” he counters. Goro just stays silent as he comes over to fasten the mask once again. It’s intimate, somehow more intimate than getting fucked over a bathroom sink, all gentle touches and a reassuring caress against his cheek. Ren pulls a few times to ensure it’ll stay on, but after that they don’t part; content to stay in each other’s space for a little longer.

“I won our game, by the way. You lost quite miserably.”

“I figured I’d let you win,” he shrugs, a smile creeping on his face. “Part of your birthday gift.”

“No. You knew you had no chance of winning, so you threw the game and tried to be romantic about it.”

“Where’s your proof, Princey?”

Goro narrows his eyes, “We both know it’s true.”

“I don’t know a thing,” Ren smirks.

“That’s for sure.”

Ren’s smirk morphs into a grin as he playfully hits Goro on the beak, “So mean. You know you-.”

He’s cut off by an angry pounding at the door, “Get the fuck out of there already! Fucking disgusting!”

For a beat, they just stare at each other. And then Ren bursts into loud laughter, while Goro blushes intensely, putting his head in his hands. “Stop laughing, stop,” he whispers, “it’s not funny. I’m mortified.”

“It’s pretty funny,” comes Ren’s counter, earning himself a glare from a Goro who is looking more like a tomato as the seconds pass. “We should probably go.”

Goro groans as Ren pulls him off the countertop, “We are _never_ doing this again.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @arukanas
> 
> or on my nsfw acc @akshues


End file.
